Thriller
by lautnerlover2
Summary: What happens when the King of Pop dies? Well, let's just say it involves leather pants, poodle skirts, and some odd variations of one of the most famous music videos of Jackson's time.


**So, I obviously wrote this a while ago, back when Michael had died, but I never finished it. However, today I felt nostalgic and decided to go through my old documents, where I found this. **

**I thought it was humorous and finished it up. Tell me what you think, or don't. I don't really care. I posted it for fun. Hope it lightens your day :).**

God, I really hate when a celebrity dies. Not to sound cruel or anything; it's just that when you have television memorials of them on everyday and all of their songs are played on the radio… it just gets annoying and repetitive. It's worse though when they are The King Of Pop. A sensation known all over the world.

That happens to have millions of music videos.

Now producers of stations that used to be my favorite, feel the need to play those music videos over and over again.

This is what happens when Michael Jackson dies. No, I have absolutely nothing against the guy; I love his music and his dance moves were phenomenal. However, when you have specials about him on TV, all of his songs playing on the radio, and his music videos playing on every single music station on the television, one right after the other.

Some of the same ones playing at least fifteen times in one day. Fifteen times.

Well it gets stuck in your brain, until you must tie yourself to a chair and duct tape your mouth so you don't sing and dance along after a while.

This is why I started to have the dreams.

Yes I said dreams; I tend to have vivid dreams and sometimes they are just quite odd. Since Michael Jackson's death though the dreams have spun out of control, until one night.

I was trying to have a nice night with my husband and shut out everything else but him. That stupid Thriller song and music video was stuck in my head though! Again!

Arrg!

"Is something wrong love?" Edward leaned down and whispered in my ear as I squirmed and tried to subconsciously beat the crap out of the song, currently playing in my head.

I sighed, "I have a song stuck in my head."

He chuckled, "Which one?" he asked as he raised his eyebrows in perfection. If I didn't have to strain my self to not burst into song I would be ogling him.

'Its close to midnight something evil's lurking in the dark…'

Damn it. So much for my, apparently, futile efforts.

"You look as if your trying to use your jedi powers to move the coffee table…" Edward laughed.

I can't believe he is laughing at my expense! Does he realize the work it takes to push a song out of your head?

Obviously not.

'Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart…'

"Edward…" I whined.

"Yes?" he chuckled again.

Then out of nowhere he grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

"What are you…" I didn't get the rest of my question out, because I saw the channel he had decided would be appropriate to put on.

_A car appeared on the screen and a man steps out and says,_

"_Honestly we're out of gas!" _

_Obviously trying to convince the girl that he was in fact NOT trying to seduce her in the woods._

"_What do we do now?" She asks quietly._

"I officially hate you." I boldly stated looking up at him.

"I love you too!" He murmured as he hugged me tightly, trying to suppress chuckles.

I just rolled my eyes and turned off the TV.

"I am going to bed."

Unfortunately he decided to follow and continue to torture me by humming it under his breath as we walked into the bedroom and changed into our pajamas.

Then if it couldn't get any worse, he started to dance the music video as well.

He really was quite a good dancer.

We climbed into bed and I turned off the light.

Edward couldn't let it go though.

Infuriating.

"Darkness falls across the land, the midnight hour is close at hand…"

I was going to overpower it, 'just close your eyes Bella, ignore the annoyingly gorgeous man to your right and sleep.'

Amazingly I obeyed myself and fell asleep shortly after my pep talk.

That is when the dream started

_I was pleasantly sitting in that middle area of blank space between dream sleep and being awake with your eyes closed. Suddenly though my surroundings changed and I found myself in a old fashioned blue car._

_That's strange._

_I looked to my right to see who was driving the car and where I was exactly and saw my Edward in a letterman jacket and jeans. Did he even play sports in high school? _

_We were going around a bend and I glanced out the window to observe the forestry landscape. I looked down at myself and saw that I was wearing a purple poodle skirt and a white shirt. I didn't own this…_

_Why are Edward and I wearing other people's clothes? _

_Before I could finish panicking though, the car began to shudder and stopped abruptly. Edward turned to me,_

"_Honestly we're out of gas!" He told me._

_Why did that line sound so familiar…_

_I gazed at him as well, not knowing what I was really doing at that point,_

"_So, what are we gonna do we do now?" Um. Why did my voice sound seductive? _

_Where was this coming from?_

_We decided to get out and walk around the forest, which I found a bit strange but agreed to nonetheless._

_Suddenly though I blurted out,_

"_I'm sorry I didn't believe you!" _

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

_We stopped and Edward looked at me and asked,_

"_Can I ask you something?"_

"_What?" I asked, baffled by this point at what was occurring._

"_You know that I like you don't you?" He smiled _

_Well you are my husband, I sure hope you "like" me. I wanted to say that, but instead, as I was finding was happening quite often now, I said something else._

"_Yes." I found myself smiling also._

_Weird._

"_And I hope you like me the way I like you." He said shrugging_

"_Yes." I answered again, trying to see where this was going._

"_I was wonderin' if you would be my girl?" he asked me hesitantly. So adorable… if I wasn't so creeped out._

"_Oh Edward." I giggled and stepped forward to hug him._

_He placed a ring on my finger and I looked at it while smiling. I didn't know what was going on at all, but it would all come crashing down on me soon._

_So soon._

"_It's beautiful." I complimented, and he looked pleased._

"_Now it's official," he said proudly, but I knew there was something else as he held his breath, "I have something I want to tell you." He stated, looking a bit uncomfortable while shifting from one foot to the other._

"_Yes Edward?" I pushed him to continue._

"_I'm not like other guys," _

"_Of course not! That's why I love you!" I blurted out yet again, without the consent of my brain to tell my mouth or vocal cords to do so._

"_No I mean I'm different." He stated again, trying to make me understand something I obviously didn't._

"_What are you talking about?" I asked, feeling a bit nervous now._

_Then all of a sudden, creepy music came on, which cued me to look toward the sky at a full moon appearing from behind the clouds. I looked back at Edward and he looked like he was using HIS jedi powers to moved the coffee table._

_Or he was just constipated._

_Then he howled and I had two completely different reactions to this:_

_I was instantly worried that something bad was happening to him_

_I was completely and utterly turned on. _

"_Are you alright?" I asked leaning down to where he was crouched._

_Maybe he really was constipated…_

_Then he looked up at me and I was sure that that was not it._

"_Get away." He growled with his bright yellow eyes_

'_Well that wasn't normal', I thought before I screamed and ran._

_As I was running I thought back to the déjà vu I had been feeling in the beginning of this, and all of a sudden it came back to me._

_Oh my god._

_I was in Thriller._

_I looked back and Edward was chasing me, turning into a werewolf more and more by the second._

_Which I was both extremely turned on by, (yet again) and scared out of my mind._

_Then all of a sudden, just as I was sure he was about to attack me, I was transported into a movie theater._

_Where, yet again, Edward was right beside me, in an awful eighties outfit, chomping on popcorn and smiling._

_I needed some air so I asked him,_

"_Can we get out of here?"_

_He smiled at me and I lost my breath,_

"_No, I'm enjoying this!"_

"_Well I can't watch!" I said, irrationally annoyed that he could act this way._

_I waited outside for him because I knew he would come, and finally he did show up._

_As I stood outside the theater, the beginnings of that nail-grating-on-the-chalkboard song took its place in the background. _

_Shit._

"_It's only a movie!" _

_I turned to Edward smirking at me._

"_It's not funny." I spoke to both the real Edward and this… alter ego of Michael Jackson._

"_You were scared weren't you?" _

_Creeped out? Yes. Scared? Maybe of that leather you're wearing… _

_Who am I kidding? That leather is hot._

"_I wasn't that scared." _

_I quickly turned around, no longer in control of myself._

_I heard Edward chortling, "You were scared."_

_The beat began to make itself more distinct, and my "swagger" had adopted the rhythm that the music provided._

_Damn. I was walking in heels too._

_Before I could pat myself on the back for actually having grace though, Edward sidled up beside me and began to sing._

_Oh hot damn._

_Wait. Is that Michael Jackson's voice?_

_Back to weird._

_As Edward sang, I grinned along with him, because, how adorable could he be? _

"_-And now is the time, for you and I to cuddle close together!" _

_I do enjoy cuddling…_

_However, after contemplating sitting in the middle of the street and 'cuddling' with him, we began to run/ skip. It really was a combination. Especially when I was wearing heels._

_Then, we passed the cemetery. _

_And that dark and gravelly voice spoke with such an eerie finality that no longer did I find this dream annoying or somewhat amusing._

"_Darkness falls across the lands…" Yeah, um, how about it doesn't do that and I allow Edward to keep his pants on the rest of the dream? Deal?_

_Please?_

"_The midnight hour is close at hand…" _

_Damn it. You suck._

"I suck?"

"Shit!" I sat up in bed quickly. Providing myself with a wonderful sense of head rush.

"Are you okay…?" Edward leaned over me, peering into my eyes, searching for the cause of my obvious anxiety.

"Yeah, yeah, I was talking to that voice…" I trailed off, realizing the insanity of my explanation.

"That voice?" I could tell Edward was containing his humor as his body quivered with amusement now that he was sure that I was physically okay.

"Shut up. Just, go to bed." I rolled my eyes.

Edward smirked and kissed me on my forehead before turning over to switch off the light.

Before I could allow myself to be engulfed with exhaustion though, Edward had to get in his last dig.

"Was your dream a Thriller?"

"You looked awful in leather."

"Liar."

A girl can try.

We then proceeded to 'cuddle' underneath the covers of the full moon of the night.

Thanks Michael, may you rest in peace.

**The End.**


End file.
